yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Spacker LeChuck
Spacker LeChuck is a resident of BBQ Bay and a sailor on Angus Eyeless's ship. Spacker is a zombie dwarf pirate with a hole through his abdomen, though which his spine, ribs and kidneys are visible. Spacker drops his kidneys on the docks of BBQ Bay, leaving Honeydew to pick them up and return them. After BBQ Bay burned down, he decided to travel with Xephos and Honeydew to find the pieces of Karpath's Map. He informed them of a piece that caused a great deal of trouble at Stoneholm, and was with them as they visited Swampy Bogbeard. Afterwards, he attempted to guide them to Stoneholm, only to find the path blocked. He and the two heroes found Skylord Jasper's Retreat, and after their adventures there, he gained a map to Stoneholm, and set off there, telling the Heroes to find him there after they were done with their mission in Skyhold. Spacker LeChuck's name is partly a reference to an imaginary drug Simon and Lewis envisioned in the "Zombies and Drugs " episode of the YoGPoD. LeChuck is most likely a reference to LeChuck, the zombie pirate antagonist of the Monkey Island series. He headed to Stoneholm while Xephos and Honeydew flew to the Skyhold. They later meet up with Spacker outside Stoneholm, watching as Kormag Darkforge shuts Spacker out, because of a 'plague'. Spacker, knowing dwarves to be immune to plague, infiltrates the city, through a skylight. They soon meet Rory Rockhammer, Spacker's nephew, who tells them that Stoneholm has been taken over. Rory takes them to a secret chamber where Moira Magmabloom is. He then watches as King Finbar uses a dark power to turn Rory into a zombie as a 'reward'. He later aids in freeing Knight Peculier from Kormag's torture. After freeing Peculier, he reveals that Verigan made a deal with the dwarves, to make the Wall indestructible. Spacker corroborates the tale, adding that a long-sealed section of the city, the Deepcore, may hold the key to the reason the Wall was breached. He and Peculier head to the King's Chugger Inn to recover, as the others leave to gather materials to make a key to the Deepcore. The beer the others return with does a great deal to bring both adventurers to good health. Spacker and Moira stay behind to burn the bodies, and wait for other survivors to return, while the remaining heroes head off to the Deepcore. In the Legend of Verigan special, Spacker is shown to be one of Verigan's ancient adventurers, along with Karpath, Fumblemore, Granny Bacon, and Templar Adaephon. During this time he is alive and well. It has been jokingly theorized by Xephos and Honeydew that LeChuck may be Honeydew's future self, only dead. This is rather interesting, though hilarious, as they are both dwarves with long red beards and have similar shoulder pads, gloves, and pants. However, this is common among dwarves and is likely just a coincidence. Trivia *Spacker's name is actually a reference to a character from the Monkey Island series calledLeChuck . LeChuck is, like Spacker, an undead pirate. Gallery File:Spacker_LeChuck_2.png|Spacker lending his help in SOI Episode 25. File:Dead Spacker.png|Spacker's first appearance. File:Live_Spacker.png|How Spacker looked in life Skins Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Dwarves Category:Pirates